Harry Potter: The Ancient
by HELPtheEVILchimpsATEmySOCKS
Summary: On Harry’s 16th birthday he comes into his inheritance as a legendary Ancient. Now all types of people and magical creatures have come to Hogwarts seeking to claim Harry as their own. The Ministry and Dumbledore are all trying to control him but only with
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I getting and money from this story…….bugger.

Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday he comes into his inheritance as a legendary Ancient. Now all types of people and magical creatures have come to Hogwarts seeking to claim Harry as their own. The Ministry and Dumbledore are all trying to control him but only with the help of his friends will Harry be able to keep his independence.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Harry paced around his room angrily. He was furious that once again Dumbledore was keeping him at the Dursleys and not allowing him any access to the wizarding world. Even though Sirius was now dead and Dumbledore promised not to keep him in the dark anymore, Dumbledore continued on manipulating Harry like a chess master would do a pawn.

Suddenly an excruciating pain ripped through Harry's body like a thousand knives were stabbing into his body again and again. He fell to his knees his mouth open in a silent scream, and sweat poured down his body in streams.

The pain soon became too much to bear and Harry fell into darkness's welcoming embrace.

* * *

Deep with the ministry bowels was an office were a single wizard sat in a chair next to a dull crystal ball. The wizard was slumped lazily in his seat reading a play wizard when the crystal ball unexpectedly started flashing brightly. At first the wizard remained in his seat stumped as to what was occurring when realization hit him. He jumped out of his seat and hit the alarm that alerted all of the ministry officals that an Ancient had awakened.

* * *

Author notes: Well people, this is the first installment of The Ancient. Don't worry, the chapters will be much longer. This is just the prologueIf anyone is interested in being my beta reader just send me an email I would really appreciate it. Cheers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up dazed and confused in a room that he had never been in before.

Where was he?

What happened to him last night?

Who took him from the Dursley's?

Those were just some of the questions running through his mind.

He looked around for his wand not feeling safe without out in and sighed with relief when he saw in on the bedside table next to him. Obviously he wasn't in any danger from whoever held him since they had left him his want.

He picked up his wand and got out of his bed when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He trained his want on the door which opened and let a plump yet cheerful looking witch holding a tray of food into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Potter . . . oh!" she started saying when she noticed the wand trained on her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I'm your caretaker, Mrs. Stanley, I am to look after you while you reside at the ministry." she said quickly.

"Why am I at the ministry?" he asked lowering his wand.

"Hasn't anyone told you dear?" she asked surprised putting the tray down on the table.

"Told me what?" he asked.

She didn't say anything in reply only handing him the Daily Prophet that had been on the tray.

He looked at her questionly.

"First page dear." she said before bustling past him to open the curtains.

Harry sat down on the bed and opened up the Daily Prophet to the first page.

_Harry Potter: The new Ancient._

_Yesterday in a dramatic turn of events the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge unveiled that the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, had come into his inheritance as an Ancient. It has long since been believed that the Ancient line had all but been destroyed since the last Ancient was Merlin himself._

_As you may or may not know Ancients are the most powerful of all beings to roam the earth more powerful than any magical being or creature. Ancient's males are known to bear children and pass on their power to the child. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry announced today that the Courting competition that is to be held for Mr. Potter hand shall be held at Hogwarts and will be known as neutral ground and that Mr. Potter had yet to choose his two Guardians for the competitions to be held._

_For more information on Ancients turn to page 2_

_For more information on the Courting Competition turn to page 3_

Harry put down the newspaper and looked up at Mrs. Stanley who held out some wizards robes for him to wear.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Don't worry dear, there will be somebody from the ministry today that will tell you everything that you need to know." she said.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"2 days, now you get dressed deary and eat your breakfast." she said and left.

Harry changed from the pajamas that he was wearing into the robes that Mrs. Stanley left out for him and ate the breakfast that she brought him.

As soon as he had finished the door opened and to his surprise Percy came in.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please, the Minister and his guests wish to see you." he said pompously before leaving.

Harry quickly got up and followed him as they weaved through hallways and into the minister's office where Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, Headmaster Dumbledore, and a man Harry didn't recognize were all sitting down talking.

"Minister Fudge, Mr. Potter is here." Percy said pushing Harry into the room.

"Ah, excellent. Sit down Harry, sit down." the minister said summoning a seat for Harry to sit in.

Harry sat down in the seat before turning his attention to those in the room.

"Now Harry as you know you have changed into an Ancient. Professor Marshall here from the Oxford University of Magic will tell you everything that you need to know about Ancients for he is the foremost expert in the field of Ancients." said Fudge nodding towards the man that Harry hadn't recognized.

"First of all Mr. Potter may I say that it is an honor to meet you." said the professor, "now the thing you need to know about being an ancient is how very powerful you are. My studies have concluded that normal witches and wizards are only able to use the magic that they are innately born with while Ancients are able to use the magic they are born with and are able to draw magic from the very universe itself, meaning that you Mr. Potter, have an unlimited amount of magic and any child that you bear will also have that same ability that is why there is going to be a competition for your hand in marriage. There will be many types of beings that will want you to marry into their clans for you will strengthen their power in the magical world. During the courting competition you will have two Guardians that will be advisors and protectors for you. One male and one female. Whoever you choose will have both a great honor and a great burden placed upon them. In past times it wasn't unusual for the Ancient to choose their Guardians from the most prominent pureblood families. Now since Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed for the Courting competition to be held at Hogwarts that is why he shall be the overseer of the whole event. Do you have any questions?"

"So, basically you are marrying me off to the highest bidder." Harry said frowning.

"No, not at all. You have the final choice in who you are to marry, the Courting competition is basically showing off some of the most suitable partners you can marry in the magical world." said Professor Marshall.

"What kind of people will be there?" asked Harry confused.

"There will be many different types of beings. There will be the Veela's, Vampires, Werewolves, the Fae, High Elves, Purebloods, Necromancers, magical royalty, and others." explained Professor Marshall, "do you have any idea who you want to be your guardians?"

"Uh, how about Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Ahem, isn't Miss Granger muggleborn?" Fudge asked and got a nod from Professor Dumbledore, "though nothing personal to Miss Granger, I sure she doesn't know much about our ways. The Malfoy's were more than happy to offer their assistance in this matter."

Harry couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I wouldn't choose the Malfoys to be one of my guardians even if you paid me 1,000,000 gallons too." Harry said stubbornly, "I've made my choice. Hermione and Ron."

"All right then Mr. Potter. It's your choice." said Madam Bones looking at Fudge sternly who cowed under her stare.

"Well, we will send out notices to them both then." said Professor Dumbledore.

"How long am I going to be staying in the ministry?" asked Harry.

"Until Hogwarts starts. We don't want someone to kidnap you before the Courting competition begins." said Fudge pompously.

"Would that actually happen?" asked Harry shocked.

"We wouldn't want to take the chance," Fudge replied, "well then Harry, why don't you go to you go back to your room."

Harry nodded and left.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter I decided to make it a quick one. Please review!

And super thanx to my new beta reader Steel-Phoenix

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I getting and money from this story…….bugger.

Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday he comes into his inheritance as a legendary Ancient. Now all types of people and magical creatures have come to Hogwarts seeking to claim Harry as their own. The Ministry and Dumbledore are all trying to control him but only with the help of his friends will Harry be able to keep his independence.

* * *

Harry paced around in the room he was in impatiently.

When the flames in his room flared up he spun around and faced and sighed in relief when Hermione and Ron tumbled out.

"Harry, why do you always get yourself into such messes?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips, "I've been researching about Ancients in the books that Professor Marshall has written and you have no idea how much you are in for. I mean, did you know that most of the people who are going to be in the competition are mortal enemies. Werewolves and Vampires, Fae and Necromancers, High Elves and Veela. They can't be in the same room with each other without getting into some sort of fight."

Harry put his hands up in an attempt to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione, calm down. I don't even plan on going through this whole bloody thing. Me, get married, you got to be bloody joking. I need your help to help me get out of here, I've already packed my things and am ready to go." Harry said pulling his trunk towards the fireplace.

"Uh, Harry didn't the minister say that you have to stay here?" Hermione asked Harry frowning.

"Yea, so. They can't keep me here." Harry protested.

"And where will you go that you will be safe?" Hermione demanded.

"He can come and stay with me." Ron said motioning for Harry to help him pick up the other end of the trunk.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Hermione muttered and threw floo powder into the fireplace.

Harry and Ron placed the trunk into the fire before Harry got into the fire and grabbed the handle of the trunk.

"The Burrow!" he said and went through the familiar nauseating trip through the floo system before flying out of the fireplace, his trunk narrowly missing falling on his head. He moved out of the way for Ron and Hermione to emerge when Mrs Weasley came into the room.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I hope you don't mind Mrs Weasley but I didn't like being at the Ministry so close to where Sirius died so Ron said I could stay with you, that is if it is all right with you." Harry said putting on a sad face.

"Oh of course not dear." she said and pulled him into a suffocating hug, "You stay here and I'll go make something for you to eat."

She bustled off into the kitchen to make something.

"Let's go up to your room Ron" Hermione said after brushing off the soot on her clothes.

Ron and Harry grabbed each end of his trunk and walked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom with Hermione following behind them.

After they put the trunk away they sat on Ron's bed and began talking.

"Harry, I hate to tell you this, but the Courting Competition is going to be held whether you like it or not. It's a ministry rule." Hermione said meekly.

"They can hold it but I'm not going to be apart of it." Harry stubbornly refused.

"Good on you mate, I wouldn't want to put up with it either. Did you hear that the Daily Prophet got hold about what you said about the Malfoy's being your Guardians and printed it. Lucius Malfoy is outraged and is trying to push the minister to get to be your guardian." Ron said laughing.

"Not likely. I would rather be bound, gagged, and thrown off a bridge." Harry sneered.

"Harry, listen to me. You have to go through with the Courting Competition, you don't have to choose anyone, Merlin didn't, but you still have to go through with it." Hermione insisted.

"Why would I want to go through with such a farce?" Harry demanded.

"Because Harry, if you don't then there could be a war." she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked shocked.

"Harry, you are most probably the most valuable person on the earth at the moment and everyone wants you. And unless you do go through with the Courting Competition then the different beings will believe that you think that they aren't strong enough for you to marry and demonstrate their strength by going to war with the others who want to marry you and the one who wins will claim you as theirs. This happened once before and hundreds of people died. So you have to go through with it, or people will die." she explained.

"Wow mate, I sure wouldn't want to be in your position." Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"So, can I go through the competition and still say no to everyone?" asked Harry wearily.

"Yes, that is actually what Merlin himself did." Hermione said nodding.

"All right, fine. I'll do it, but I'll still say no to everyone." he replied determined.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Hermione said and rushed out of the room.

"Nutters." Ron said shaking his head, "oh, by the way Harry, thanks for choosing me to be your male guardian. It's brought a lot of honour to our family."

"There wouldn't be anyone else that I would chose but you Ron."

Hermione came back into the room holding an enormous book and put it gently down on the bed and sat down in front of it.

"Harry, this book has all the information you need to know about those who will be entering the competition." Hemione said looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at the huge book then at Hermione pleadingly.

"Oh fine." she huffed and opened it and flipped through to a section.

"First we have High Elves.

High Elves are the oldest and most revered race on the earth. Elves are pale-skinned with fine, aesthetically beautiful features and hair fine as flax. They are tall and proud in their bearing and thought they have a slim build they are surprisingly strong and agile for their size. Elves are long-lived, some say immortal, and less vulnerable to disease than humans. Their movements are graceful and controlled, their minds are quick and clever with an intensity and depth of insight which makes them seem strange to other races. High Elves can be cold and haughty, quick to anger and slow to forgive.

The High Elves have developed sorcery far beyond the accomplishments of any other race. They were the first to study magic and remain the greatest masters of it in the known world.

Veela:

_Veela are nature guardians, caring for the trees, streams, and flowers in their domain. They are extremely jealous of beautiful women and therefore hate High Elves for High Elves are more beautiful than Veela. There moods are as changeable as the weather and can turn into bird-like creatures once angered and can shoot fireballs from their hands. Veela are also able to use a type of magic that are able to charm members of the opposite sex to do their will. Veela seek mates with high magical powers and are extremely overprotective of those they wish to be their mate._

Werewolves:

Werewolves…"

"Don't bother about Werewolves, we already know about them." Ron interrupted Hermione.

Hermione gave him a fierce glare before clearing her throat and continuing on.

"Vampires":

A vampire is a mythical creature who overcomes death by sucking the blood from living humans, preferably witches and wizards for drinking the blood of a magical person for the magic in the blood gives the vampire a 'high'. Vampires are extremely pale, immortal, handsome, and sexual creatures . Like High Elves, they are cold and haughty, quick to anger and slow to forgive. They can hold a grudge for centuries.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, come and get lunch." came Mrs Weasley's voice from down stairs.

"We finish the others later." Hermione said and got up and went downstairs with Ron and Hermione following.

* * *

A/N: As some of you know I made Harry look a bit timid at the start, that's because Harry was still in shock and not really understanding what happened. Ministry and Dumbledore bashing will come later on in the story. Also when I say guardian, I don't mean a guardian/guardain more of a formality. 


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ron, Harry and Hermione all walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny waiting for them.

"Well, if it-"

"ain't the"

"holy virgin"

"himself." Fred and George said with big grins on their faces.

Harry blushed to the tips of his ears while Ron sniggered behind him.

"Ron," Hermione snapped and elbowed him in the side making him grunt in pain, "that's not funny. This is a very serious matter and it's not to be laughed at."

They all sat down and began eating.

"I was thinking, if this tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts, does it make it neutral grounds for all races and beings?" Harry asked picking at his plate thoughtfully.

"Exactly, the ministry will be getting all of those who will be entering the contest to sign a contract stating that they will not attempt to permanently injure or kill another person in the contest." Hermione said with a nod.

"Does that mean that Voldermort might be able to send one of his death eaters to enter into the contest aswell?" Harry asked and silence descended upon the room.

"No Harry dear, I don't think that the Dark Council will send him as their representative since their has been so much hatred between you both." Molly said soothingly.

"What's the Dark Council mum?" Ginny asked curiously.

"The Dark Council is the ruling body of Dark wizards. They decide what the rules are, punishments for those who break the rules, those who are worthy to be trained as a fully fledged dark wizard, who teaches who, you get the general idea. Also the Dark Council is made up of 4 of the most powerful and wise of Dark Wizards and Witches, each one of them could easily defeat Voldermort. Now Harry, since your life has been affected badly by Dark Wizards and since you are a Light Wizard they will not send anyone who is in service of Voldermort or anyone who is in support of him since they want to persuade you into choosing their representative and strengthening their side." Molly explained to them all.

"Which are the most likely people or races that would attend the contest?" Ron asked after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"The High Elves, The Veela, The Fae, The Necromancers, The Vampires, The Dark, and maybe the Werewolves. Not sure about them since they have mostly withdrawn from all society, preferring to just be amongst their own kind. These are the most likely group of races that would attend." Hermione answered.

"It is likely that some of the Royal Magical families from other countries will send competitors as well." Molly said opening the window to allow an owl into the room.

"Bloody. Hell" Harry said thumping his head on the table.

"There there mate, it can't be all that bad now can it?" said Ron patting him on the shoulder with one hand.

Harry stopped thumping his head and glared at his best friends.


	5. Authors note

All right guys, first of all a HUGE apology. I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story it's just that my father was crippled and I had to look after my family while he was getting better. Thankfully he has started getting better and is returning to work so I cut back on my hours at work.

During that time the stress was to much for me and I had NO time for fan fiction, also during that time the plot bunny for this fic disappeared.

So here's the deal. I can either put this story up for adoption OR you guys can give me ideas on where you think this story should go and hopefully it will lure the plot bunny back.

But there is some constraints.

First - there will be NO Harry/Ginny cause I absolutely HATE that pairing with a vengence, and no Harry/Hermione.

Second - There has been no deaths like Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, and so on and so forth. I didn't like it that Rowling killed off some of the best characters there are (I still believe that she has a Daddy issue since Harry's father figures are always killed off)

Third- no rape. I find it disturbing and disgusting that people can write about rape like it is just some none issue. My friend was raped and she committed suicide because of it.

That would be about it.

Cheers, and it was LOVELY hearing from everyone again.

Lucy


End file.
